


Normal Is Overrated

by Lady_Peace



Series: RWBY Modern AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Mute Character, Child Abuse, Disabled Characters, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Female Ozpin, M/M, PTSD, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Smoking, So much family drama, Swearing, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Peace/pseuds/Lady_Peace
Summary: A look into Salem’s family and all their suffering. Cinder and Roman are divorced, Emerald and Mercury struggle to pick a side of the family, new relationships are created, and Salem is not happy about any of this.This is an AU. There are no semblances, no Grimm, no magic, no Maidens. Just drama. A lot of drama.(Warning; All characters belong to Rooster Teeth in the show RWBY)
Relationships: Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick, Qrow Branwen/Ozpin, Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts, past Cinder Fall/Roman Torchwick, past Salem/Ozpin
Series: RWBY Modern AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698397
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42





	1. Divorce Isn’t Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald and Mercury are at Roman and Neo’s house for the weekend. Roman thinks back on his former life with Cinder and her (crazy) so-called family.
> 
> And then the absolute worst person to ever walk the planet— Roman’s exact words when he was asked to describe the witch while drunk— stepped on his doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU of the RWBY world if it was normal. No magic, no aura, no Grimm— Just a lot of family drama.
> 
> This may become a series btw. So yeah. Enjoy?

To be fully honest, Roman was glad he divorced that bitch. He doesn't normally swear— because Neo gives him _the look_ whenever he does— but that word was specifically reserved for Cinder.

He got the weekends with Mercury and Emerald. When they first met Neo, Mercury called her "an anime character from some weird-ass show" when he thought she wasn't in the room— Well, long story short, she heard him. Roman ended up on the floor, laughing with tears in his eyes from the insults she was signing at the kid. Emerald watched in awe while eating from the cookie jar.

Yeah, good times. Anyways, Roman got Friday, Saturday, and Sunday which usually meant at least one of the kids was stuck with homework or a project— because procrastination exists, man. Today was one of those days.

An open pizza box sat in the middle of the coffee table, and the TV was on a news channel and Lisa Lavender was yapping about boring stuff as usual.

Mercury had his legs spread out on the couch, his crutches leaning against the wall next to him, and a laptop in his lap. He was doing research for his history class and his partner— Cardin or whatever his name was— was the lazy type that didn't help with group assignments, so Mercury was on his own.

Emerald was stuffing a pizza slice in her mouth. She was obviously bored, so she snatched the remote controller and started changing the channels. She decided that she would keep changing the channels until she heard or saw something she felt she could stop and listen to until she decided to change it again. 

Now _that_ always pissed off Roman. Why? Because Cinder always did that exact same thing.

Roman doesn’t hate his kids, even if sometimes it seems like he does. He loves the little idiots. But he couldn’t handle another second of the constant talking from the different voices on the TV. He snatched the remote, causing Emerald to pout, and he switched the channel once and gave the green haired girl a glare.

”Change the channel again and I’ll make you watch Dora. Don’t make me do it, Em,” he warned her, pointing a finger at her.

Mercury let out a quiet “Ohh, you in trouble!” He then got a pillow thrown at him.

Roman returned to his spot at the dinner table with his girlfriend. She gave him a small smile and continued to read some article on her scroll. 

A loud knock on the door startled the two. Roman checked his scroll. It was 10 at night— yes, he let the kids stay past 8 even though Salem would most definitely disapprove— so who the hell is knocking on their door so late?

The couple stood up and made their way towards the door. And speak of the devil— there Salem stood with two of her ‘friends’; Hazel and Tyrian.

“Hello, Roman,” she greeted. Her voice was intimidating as hell. Salem kept her eyes on Roman and didn’t even acknowledge Neo’s existence.

She then stated, “We’re picking up the children.” 

“It’s the weekend,” Roman reminded her. “They stay with me until Sunday night.”

”Family emergency,” Hazel said. He crossed his scarred arms and his large stature hovered over the couple. Tyrian nodded, placing his hands on his hips.

Roman scoffed, “Family emergency? What happened? Did Cinder chip her nail?”

Neo tapped him on the shoulder. Once she got his attention, she pointed at the TV. The kids were staring at it in shock.

Lisa Lavender reported, “The Schnee company and the Atlas Military have not made an official statement at this time. The cause of the explosion of the scientific research center is still unknown. Will this be the end of the partnership of the Schnee company and the Atlas military? Stay tuned to—”

Neo turned off the TV. She didn’t know much about Cinder’s side of the family, but she knew that Arthur Watts worked there.

”They need to be there for their uncle,” Salem spoke once Roman’s attention was back on her. “So we’ll return them once they know he is okay.”

 _‘Return them_ ’? Literally any other choice of words would have been better, Ms-I-look-like-I’m-from-a-goddamn-horror-movie.

Roman sighed and let his head fall back. He finally agreed and made a deal with the devil. The kids would go with them so they could check on their uncle and then they should be back in about a day or so.

“That’s Salem?” Neo signed once they were alone in the now quiet house. 

“Yep. And Mercury said you look like an anime character.”

She elbowed him in the ribs, even though she had a smirk on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time; we look into the other side of the family with Salem bringing Emerald and Mercury to the hospital to visit dear ol’ Uncle Arthur.


	2. Hospital Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family visits Arthur, but a certain detective has some questions. On top of that, Salem sees a few things she wished she hadn’t; a certain someone from her past and a secret couple in her friend circle.
> 
> (Warning; PTSD, panic attack, abuse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The family had too many bad memories at this hospital. It’s where Cinder gave birth to the kids, where they all learned Mercury would have to use crutches for the rest of his life, where Tyrian almost died from the now healed wounds in his chest, and now a new memory was being formed; specifically where Arthur almost dies from an explosion.

When they entered the hospital room, there was a woman with white hair neatly put up into a bun standing in front of Arthur.

Salem’s pale hands formed fists. _No. That can’t be her. Why would she be here? That’s not Ozpin. It cannot be her._

The woman turned around. She had blue eyes and a white, gray and blue suit with red diamonds in her necklace and earrings. The classic Schnee color scheme.

It wasn’t Ozpin. It was Winter Schnee.

Winter had separated herself from her family, only occasionally being seen with her younger sister, Weiss. She became a detective instead of the heir to the Schnee family company. She had served with James Ironwood in the army and continued to be aquatinted with the man. So basically; she was pretty scary.

”Detective Schnee,” she introduced herself. “I’m going to have to ask you all to leave until I’m done questioning Mr. Watts.”

Arthur mumbled weakly, “It’s doctor.”

Salem forced on a wide smile and put on her best “I’m just an innocent, worried mother” voice. 

“I’m sorry, Ms. Schnee,” she said, “but we’re just here to check up on our dear Arthur. Is it okay if you continue your questioning at a different time?”

Winter turned to look at the injured man in the hospital bed, then she glanced at the large group of people behind Salem. Emerald and Mercury were visibly worried, cringing as if they were in pain every time they looked at the wounds on their uncle.

It was enough to quilt trip Winter into agreeing to leave. The second the door shut, Salem rushed to Arthur.

”Why are the cops questioning you?”

He replied slowly, “I’m a suspect. I got into an argument with General Ironwood and I got fired before the incident.”

Cinder, who had been dragged to the hospital after Salem picked up the kids, couldn’t help but laugh.

Arthur gave her the middle finger in return. Tyrian stepped closer to the man, he then said, “Wait... If they arrest you, that means you’d be charged with murder.”

“Murder?” Arthur asked with wide eyes. “But I didn’t do it.”

Hazel explained while in the furthest corner of the room, “Multiple accounts of murder and attempted murder. They won’t care what you say. This is a big deal and they’ll want it gone quickly, Watts.”

“Good riddance then!” Cinder exclaimed, slurring slightly. The smell of whiskey making the kids move further away from her. “It’d be a nice change with this asshole gone.”

Watts turned to her with a disgusted look plastered on his face. “Why the fuck are you even here? Seriously, Cinder, why don’t you just leave like how you left to get drunk with Roman and got preg—”

“Hey! That is not on me!” Cinder snapped, slamming her hands on the armrests of her seat.

”Hey! _Shut up_!” Salem yelled, probably loud enough for nurses and doctors to hear outside the room.

Emerald winced at the bickering of her family. Mercury placed his hand on her shoulder, almost stumbling in the process when he took his hand off one of his crutches. 

After some more bickering, Cinder announced that she was going to drop off the kids at Roman’s house again. Hazel left soon after as well. Salem decided to step out of the room for a moment.

___ 

Ozpin was a stressed woman and really did not need more problems on her plate according to Glynda.

James had been in the explosion. He was unconscious, but he wasn’t majorly injured, but it still worried Oz.

“Go home, guys,” Winter told them. “It’s been a long day and you need rest.”

Qrow agreed with a hum, standing up to leave, only turning to glance at the women in the room to see if they’d follow his lead. Only Glynda and Winter did.

Qrow gestured towards the two to leave. He stood behind Ozpin, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shivered under his touch. 

“Hey,” he said softly, “Winter’s investigating the case, and Jimmy’s gonna be fine. Go home, Oz.” 

She sighed, nodding shortly after. They left the hospital room. Ozpin took a glance around the hospital hallway. Doctors and nurses were rushing in and out of rooms. Glynda was still there, waiting for Oz since they had used Glynda’s car. Qrow walked past the two, probably leaving to get a drink at some bar nearby. 

Ozpin then made eye contact with someone she thought she’d never see again. A pale woman with white hair and a black dress stood outside a hospital room, her blood-red eyes staring back at the golden-eyed woman. 

_Salem._

She felt her entire world stop. Her heartbeat raced, and she felt herself struggle to stand.

“Hey? Oz, you okay?” 

Ozpin saw the elevator and hurried to it, wrapping her hands around herself. She pressed the buttons she needed to press. She swore she could hear Salem’s loud heels making their way towards her, but she couldn’t get herself to turn around and face the woman from her past. 

The elevator door opened and she got in quickly. Glynda was moving her mouth, but Ozpin couldn’t hear anything. Just the loud heels. Just the sound of Salem’s voice from flashbacks. 

_Do you not love me anymore?_

“Ozpin?”

“I— Oh! So sorry, Glynda!” she managed to stutter out. “I suppose you were right, I am a little stressed. I should just go home and get some rest.” 

Glynda obviously didn’t buy the story Ozpin was trying to convince her of. But she didn’t bother to ask Ozpin about her problems. She simply just said, “Oz, if you ever want to talk to me, don’t hesitate to do so.”

_Ozpin, don’t you dare walk out that door. Ozpin. Ozpin!_

___

Salem had her hands in fists, clutching to the fabric of her dress. She watched the elevator doors close. She watched Ozpin leave her. Again.

She marched towards Arthur’s room. The door was only slightly opened. Before Salem could enter, she heard a laugh. It was Tyrian, but it wasn’t a maniacal laugh. It was almost like a giggle. Like the giggle of a school girl laughing at her crush’s idiotic joke.

Salem stepped back, far enough to look into the hospital room. The window that allowed people to peer into the room had open blinds.

Tyrian sat in the hospital bed with Arthur, cuddling next to him while they watched TV and cracked jokes.

“You know,” Arthur spoke, “when this is all over, we can always just leave Vale. We can go to Vacuo, or Mistral, or Atlas, or Menagerie—Wherever you want and we’ll go there.” He smiled down at the man hugging him.

Tyrian let out a small chuckle. “No, we can’t. You know we can’t. She needs us, and we need her.”

“But do we?” Watts replied softly.

Tyrian lowered his head to the doctor’s chest, not responding to him. Arthur sighed, wrapping his arm around the smaller man.

Salem practically growled. She accidentally let go of the fabric of her dress she had been clutching to, her fist swinging backward and hitting a rolling table. It startled some of the doctors, nurses, and patients around her.

Salem kept her eyes on the two men. Arthur leaned down to place a kiss on Tyrian’s head. Salem's eye twitched at the sight. Before she could think, she stormed towards an exit.


	3. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dropping off the kids at school, Roman and Cinder have a long past due conversation (until Cinder ruins it).  
> Salem and Tyrian also have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning; Mentioned underage sex & drinking, violence)

“Hey.

Roman’s eyes left the school entrance that Emerald and Mercury were entering. He turned around and saw his ex-wife.

”You didn’t pick up the kids,” Roman told her as if Cinder didn’t already know.

”Yeah, Salem wanted me to pick up Arthur last night and lost track of time.” She explained, “He discharged himself from the hospital. Salem didn’t want to pick him up, so...”

Roman studied her for a moment. She was wearing a black top, brown leather jacket and jeans. She still managed to wear heels almost every day. She wore mascara that seemed rushed and lip gloss that made her lips glimmer in the sun.

”Okay. The hell is wrong with you?”

A wave of confusion hit Cinder in the face. 

Roman added, “You haven’t made a single snarky remark or comment. What’s wrong?”

Cinder lowered her head and stared at the ground. Roman leaned against the railing of one of the staircases of the school. 

“Why’d you leave me?”

The question hit Roman like a goddamn brick. It had come out of nowhere.

”You already know the answer to that,” he replied.

”But,” she said, “I want to hear you say it.”

He crossed his arms and relaxed his shoulders. “I wanted a divorce because I hated the fact that I was basically in an arranged marriage. I hated the fact that I was married to a woman I didn’t love. I hated the fact that Salem judged my every move. I hated it all.”

They were seventeen when they found out Cinder was pregnant. Salem, and her religious ass, hated the idea of having children before marriage. Cinder and Roman got married, stayed married until Emerald and Mercury were six years old, and it was horrible.

“Are you happy now? Now that you’re dating that other girl? Natalie?” Cinder asked while adjusting her jacket.

”Her name’s Neo,” Roman corrected her. “She’s nice. The kids seem to like her.”

Cinder looked up at him and stared into his eyes. She placed her manicured hands on her hips.

”Were you cheating on me with her?”

The redhead scoffed and threw his arms in the air in disbelief. 

He snapped, “Gods, I should have known you would say something like this.” He pointed a finger in her face. “I actually thought that you and I were actually having a normal conversation, like _adults_!”

He marched down the staircase and went to his car. “Goodbye, Cinder.”

___

Salem paced back and forth with her arms crossed. She could admit that her friend group, her family was more of a circle of people that constantly owed her favors— Well, she wouldn’t admit it in front of everyone but still.

As long as you didn’t anger or betray Salem in any way and did exactly what she said, you were safe from her wrath. 

One of her rules was to not date within the group. Dating was a distraction. Roman was an exception. He wasn’t apart of the circle when he got Cinder pregnant. Even when he was within the family, he remained far away from them.

Tyrian and Arthur were breaking this rule. 

Tyrian was one of, if not, the most loyal members of the family. Arthur on the other hand was loyal, but he didn’t do everything Salem told him to do with as much glee and enthusiasm as Tyrian did. 

They were dating and Arthur even had the audacity to put the idea in Tyrian’s head that they could just up and leave.

Before the current group existed, Salem had Tock and her gang of criminals. 

Tock was loyal, but she ended up in prison after assaulting a veteran named Maria Calavera. The woman ended up without eyes and had to get eye prosthetics from Atlas. Tock ended up with a knife in her back and a slit throat, though she survived. 

Salem grabbed a bottle of bourbon and took a swig of it. Tyrian and Tock were cut from the same cloth.

Both of them shared Faunus ancestry. They weren’t specifically from Menagerie, but their ancestors were.

Many stereotypes and death threats came your way if anyone found out you were even a small percentage of Faunus.

Early on in history, people of Menagerie had “animal-like behavior” and so other parts of the world referred to them as “Faunus”. They were ridiculed for their different ways of life, and they were soon enslaved or hunted down by other kingdoms of Remnant.

Salem took Tyrian in as her own. He had been falsely accused of murder and assault only because a racist cop didn’t want to have to look for the actual criminal, so he pointed his finger at a Faunus.

Salem helped Tyrian get out of that situation. And when he was attacked by a group of racists, she took him to Dr. Arthur Watts for medical help.

And what does he do in return? Break one of her rules, destroy the trust she once had in him, so he could sleep with the dear doctor himself.

However, the couple wasn't the only thing Salem saw that day.

Ozpin.

She didn't want to think about that woman. That ungrateful little—

Salem took a deep inhale. She took another swig of the alcohol. She didn’t want to think about her. She didn’t want to let her mind wander as to why she was at the hospital.

“Ma’am? Are you okay?”

Salem swiveled around, clutching to her bottle of bourbon. Tyrian stood in the hallway that connected the kitchen to the living room.

“Tyrian,” she almost growled. She cleared her throat and put on a smile. “Tyrian, sit with me.” She gestured towards a seat across from her. He sat down and eyed the alcohol she was gulping down.

“I saw Ozpin,” Salem told him, “on Friday. I saw her at the hospital.” She grabbed two glasses and poured the bourbon in both. She slid one of the glasses to the Faunus.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked, sipping some of the alcohol slowly.

Salem looked at the man. She glared into his golden eyes. Yellow eyes were a common trait among Faunus, though Tyrian’s eyes were sometimes a beautiful violet.

Salem then requested— no, demanded, “Tell me about your love life.”

“My— My love life?” He let out a laugh and shook his head. “I don’t think I’m the best person to go to for relationship advice.”

_Lie again, Tyrian. Act like you didn’t break one of my rules._

Salem swallowed down her drink and poured more in her glass. “Tell me about you and Arthur.”

And there it was; the face of realization and fear. Tyrian’s eyes went wide, the glass he was holding almost fell because of his shaking hand.

“I— Sal— Ma’am, I don’t know what you heard but—”

“Calm down, Tyrian,” she said, placing a hand on his. She made sure it was only her palm on his hand. If her whole hand was on his, she would have dug her long black nails into his skin until he bled. “There’s nothing wrong with love. Now tell me about you two.”

“Well—” he tucked loose strands of hair behind his ear like he was a goddamn nervous school girl— “we’ve been dating for about a year or so. He’s thinking about going on a small vacation actually.”

_No, he isn’t, Tyrian. He’s thinking about running away from me with you._

“Hmm,” she hummed in her glass. “Where are you thinking about going?”

“Don’t know,” he replied. “I don’t even know if we should go. We’re waiting until this investigation about the explosion goes away, so we can make a decision.”

Salem exclaimed, “Well, that is lovely! But—” She cut herself off. Tyrian tilted his head, waiting for her to finish.

“But what?” he inquired, setting his glass down. He squinted his eyes at her.

“It’s probably nothing.”

“What is it?” he asked.

“He’s an Atlesian,” she whispered as if what she was saying shouldn’t be heard by anyone but Tyrian, “and you’re a Faunus. Are you sure he’s not trying anything?”

She saw the hesitation in his eyes. He had opened his mouth to defend Arthur but nothing came out.

He finally responded, “I’m sure. He cares about me. I’m sure of it.”

Salem smirked. She grabbed the half-empty bottle of bourbon and placed it back in her collection of alcohol. “Well, goodnight, Tyrian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time; we learn a little bit about Marcus Black (Mercury’s biological dad in rwby) and the investigation is solved.


	4. Tough Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the family is at Evernight Library.   
> Some interesting conversations happen. And some relationship sabotage.

Tyrian rested in bed, his whole body covered by two blankets. His hair was loose and free from the usual braid it was in.

"Tyrian!" Arthur called out to his lover. He held a plate of buttered toast and pancakes along with two cups of coffee. He set the cups down, placing one in Tyrian's hands and the other on the nightstand next to his side of the bed.

Tyrian gladly accepted the coffee and the plate. Arthur sat next to him and turned on the TV.

Lisa Lavender began reporting the news. "The ones responsible for the incident at the Atlas scientific research center from Friday night are members and affiliates of the White Fang, a criminal organization promoting Faunus nationalism. Sienna Khan, the leader of the White Fang, has not taken credit for this attack, however, a known associate of the White Fang, Adam Taurus, has."

Arthur leaned forward. He increased the volume. Tyrian grabbed onto the doctor's arm, and his eyes were wide. Arthur wasn't going to prison.

"Victims of the explosion include General James Ironwood and Dr. Pietro Polendina. The General has woken up and is in stable condition, though Dr. Polendina has been reported to be paralyzed from the waist down. Jacques Schnee seems to want General Ironwood's head on a spike. Schnee has been publicly speaking against—"

Tyrian paused the TV. He faced Watts with a large grin. Winter Schnee had been on Arthur's ass, trying to pin the explosion on him. But it wasn't him. Thank the gods. He's innocent.

After a small celebration, the two began getting ready for the day. Ever since the explosion, Arthur has been unemployed, so he was going to Tyrian's workplace.

Tyrian worked at the Evernight Library. Salem owned it, though she rarely showed up unless she was in the mood to torment kids or was required to be there.

Emerald and Mercury worked there occasionally. This time they wanted— no, they "needed" (their words) money so they could buy snacks and "dope shit" (again, their words) at the Vytal Festival that was being hosted by Vale this year in a few months.

The Amity Colosseum was everyone's favorite part. The four most famous academies in Remnant would pick multiple students to compete against one another. They would pick a sport a few weeks, sometimes months, before the event so they could train.

Emerald and Mercury were competing and they really wanted to win. They originally wanted to go to Haven, but many students that had graduated from Beacon have become well-known badasses, some of them haven't even graduated yet, and so the teenagers went to Beacon instead. ~~Salem didn't like this decision.~~

Mercury was going to be getting prosthetics soon so he could compete. He was very excited and terrified. Everything under his knees was going to be amputated. He was going to get prosthetics that could knock the shit out of a person once he learned to walk with them.

While Emerald was organizing books on a shelf, Mercury limped towards her with his crutches. "When I get those new prosthetics, what do you think Marcus would say?"

Emerald paused, the book she was holding remained in the air. She turned her head towards her brother. "Mercury...” 

"No, no," he whispered, "just think about it. Think about how that asshole would react."

"I'd rather not," she replied. She finally put the book on the shelf and continued to organize the rest.

Mercury rested his head against the shelf. He whined, "Em. Emmy. Emerald. Em."

She ignored him, rolling her eyes after the full minute of Mercury complaining ended.

"Remember when he wouldn't let us go to that party back in middle school?"

Emerald smiled to herself at the memory. "Yeah, we dyed our hair in retaliation— Gods, he was so _pissed_.”

They originally had brown hair, like their mother, but even after Marcus, they decided to keep their hair dyed.

They didn’t want to talk about the aftermath of dyeing their hair. The drunk screaming and the broken glass. They didn’t want to talk about that.

“Well—” Emerald placed a hand on Mercury’s shoulder— “that jackass isn’t here anymore, so stop worrying about what he’ll say or think.”

“I’m not worried about what he’ll—”

Emerald cut him off and said, “No, you’re right. That was a poor choice of words from me. You’re just looking for his approval.” He frowned at her but didn’t respond.

Emerald sighed. She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers into his. “I know what type of things he said to you,” she muttered to him. “It’s not your fault you were born with these legs. You’re good enough, you know that, right?”

She let go of him and gave him a weak smile. “Now go read a book or something— an actual book. Not a comic.”

He let out a laugh. He stuck his tongue out and went towards the comic book section, making sure she saw. Emerald smiled to herself.

___

Students from Beacon often visited the Evernight library, so they could “study”. This time a group of eight students were occupying the tables that were in the middle of the library. Apparently, Beacon, along with the other academies, would pair up four students and give them a name based on their initials. Salem thought it was stupid. ~~Especially because Ozpin was the one who thought of the idea.~~

The two teams at the tables were named RWBY and JNPR.

From what Salem could see and hear, RWBY was made up of two sisters, a Schnee, and a Faunus. They were playing a board game— the Faunus, Blake, didn’t seem too interested in the game, and the Schnee, Weiss, was confused by the concept of the game.

JNPR, on the other hand, was made up of an energetic girl, a very calm and quiet male, a well-known A+ student that exceeded at everything, and a boy that came from a long line of veterans and heroes.

They were sitting at another table. Only two of them, Ren and Pyrrha, were actually studying while the other two were rooting for whoever was currently winning at team RWBY’s table.

“—yeah, Auntie Oz—”

“Professor Ozpin,” Weiss corrected.

Ruby gave her a glare and continued with her story. “Auntie Oz has been in our lives since we were babies. She babysat us once with Uncle Qrow. The house almost burnt down, thanks to Yang—”

“Hey!” Yang exclaimed in defense. “It’s not my fault Uncle Qrow left me alone next to a candle!”

Salem listened in on the conversation. _So Ozpin has manipulated another family, huh? Ozpin was someone’s aunt now. How interesting._

The children were young, a year or two younger than Emerald and Mercury. Ruby was the youngest it seemed. She appeared to be thirteen while the others were fifteen or older.

Salem watched at the front desk as the children played and joked for about another half hour. Next to Salem was a cat. She scared the living shit out of everyone honestly. Her name was Seer. Whenever she was in the room, it felt like she was looking through your soul and Salem loved the little thing.

Salem heard the door open and the ding that came with it. She opened a book to a random page, a subtle message to leave her alone. She didn’t like dealing with customers.

The man that entered had red eyes. His dark hair was slicked back and he wore a button-up shirt he had failed to button fully.

He had his scroll up to his ear. “Well, you’re busy all the time, Oz. Take a break.”

Salem’s head shot up. “Oz”. It was the same nickname the girl had given Ozpin.

“Hey,” he said softly, “let me take you out to dinner then. Or brunch. I don’t know, but just take a break for once.”

He waited a few seconds and sighed. She must have declined his offer then. _Good_.

“Okay, fine. But tomorrow you and I have to have at least one drink together— no, it can’t be coffee or hot chocolate.”

He smiled after a few seconds in relief. “Alright, I’ll see you then.” He ended the call and walked over to Salem.

Salem looked up at him from her spinning chair. “How may I help you?” she asked in her nicest voice.

He spoke with a raspy voice, “I’m looking for my nieces. One of them is blonde and the other has black-red hair. You know where they are?”

Salem pointed towards the tables that were hidden by a few bookshelves. A few giggles and chuckles could be heard from there.

The man strode towards the students. The younger girl spotted him and jumped into his arms. “Uncle Qrow!” she squealed, forgetting she was in a library.

“Heya, pipsqueak,” Qrow laughed, ruffling up her pixie-cut.

Salem stood from her seat and went towards Tyrian and Arthur. The couple was looking through a section of the library, trying to find an interesting science book.

“Tyrian,” Salem called over to him. She gestured for him to come to her. He did so without question, leaving an upset Arthur behind. “I need you to do something for me. Will you?”

“Of course,” Tyrian quickly replied.

Salem pointed at the man Ruby and Yang were talking to. “Find out who that man is to Ozpin. His name is Qrow. See if he’s been on the news with her, or if there have been pictures, anything.”

Tyrian nodded and took another glance at the Qrow. He began to retreat back to Arthur until Salem stopped him once more.

“Also,” she spoke quietly, like the night before when they had a drink together, “Arthur seems to be on his scroll a lot lately. Are you sure nothing is happening? He isn’t seeing anyone else?”

Tyrian looked back at his lover, and there Watts was, on his scroll, texting someone. “Ma’am, I don’t—”

She shushed him. “I’m just looking out for you, dear. I don’t want to see him break your heart.” _Because I want to break it first._

She could see the pain in Tyrian’s eyes. He shook his head and looked up at Salem. “I’ll look into that Qrow guy.” He shifted his body in a different direction and walked away from Salem. He didn’t go back to Arthur.


	5. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem thinks back on her life with Ozpin. Tyrian and Arthur have a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading the chapter! 💕

“Qrow Branwen, thirty-six, a former student at Beacon,” Tyrian explained, putting his pad of notes on Qrow in front of Salem. “His first year at Beacon was actually the same year Ozpin became the headmaster. He was apart of a well-known team named STRQ.”

Tyrian placed photos on the pad of notes for Salem to see. “Even after graduating, Qrow remained friends with Ozpin. Paparazzi has taken more than a few pictures of the two. When he’s not with her, he’s usually in a bar.”

Steam was practically coming out of Salem’s ears. When she realized her hands were in fists, she opened them and clasped them together.

Salem finally asked the question she knew Tyrian was waiting for, “But are they together?”

“Romantically? There’s no proof of a relationship, besides the frequent visits and meetups.” He stood in place as Salem examined the notes and photos. Once she realized he was still there, she gestured for him to leave.

She picked up one particular photo. Ozpin had her silver hair put into a bun, and she wore a long, backless green dress. The fabric appeared to be silk, and it shined in the moonlight. She was wearing new glasses, Salem could tell easily. These ones appeared to be too big on her small face. Her freckles could be easily seen in the light. ~~Salem missed waking up next to that face.~~

Ozpin hadn’t aged a day. Even after eighteen years, the woman looked the exact same way she did when they were together.

Qrow, on the other hand, had not bothered to be as fancy and elegant as Ozpin. His button-up had wrinkles, the knot of his tie was loose, and he looked a little tipsy.

They were attending a gala that people as important as General James Ironwood and Jaques Schnee were required to go to. Ozpin would definitely make the “important person” category, but Qrow?

The man was a drunk that was usually hungover or dodging punches from people he said the wrong things to.

Ozpin was formal and polite, organized and collected. But Qrow was a hot mess.

So why was Ozpin spending so much time with the man?

___

Tyrian entered the apartment that he and his boyfriend shared. Arthur was on the couch, once again, on his scroll.

“Hey,” Tyrian greeted. He went over to the kitchen to grab a snack. He waited to hear the usual responses Arthur would give him every time Tyrian came back home.

But the apartment remained quiet. No “Hey, Tyrian”, no “Welcome back, honey,”, no “Hi, babe, love you.” Nothing.

Tyrian poked his head into the living room. He cleared his throat, it was loud enough for Arthur to finally lift his head up from his scroll.

“Yes, love?” Arthur asked.

That made Tyrian’s heart melt. “ _Love_ ”. It was one of the sweetest things to say to your lover.

Tyrian stepped into the room. He responded to the man, “You’ve been on your scroll a lot lately.”

“I’ve been looking for a new job,” Arthur answered, going right back on his scroll. “Why is that any of your concern?”

“Why is that any of my—” Tyrian forced out a hesitant laugh. “Well, it’s just that you’re constantly on it, almost every minute of every day. And you never mentioned you were looking for a new job, so...” he drifted off, in hopes of Arthur being understanding.

“Again, why is it any of your concern? I’m just looking for a new job,” Arthur repeated. His tone was aggressive instead of his usual calm, patient and polite attitude.

“As I said, you’re always on it.” Tyrian faced away from the doctor and flailed his arms slightly in the air in frustration. He added, “I think you can see why I’m a little suspicious.”

“Suspicious?” Arthur snapped. He put his scroll down and stood up. “What are you trying to say, Tyrian? Spit it out.”

Tyrian blurted out, “Are you seeing someone else?”

“What? Of course not.” Arthur then mumbled, “You’re just paranoid.”

The Faunus with the braided hair scoffed. “I’m paranoid? You’re the same man that wouldn’t let me pick you up from work because I’m a Faunus!”

“Now you’re just jumping to conclusions!” Arthur quickly yelled in retaliation.

“For crying out loud, you worked with the Schnee company. They are known for being racist against Faunus, so you don’t want to be seen with one!”

“You need to calm down,” Watts told him. “And don’t tell me I’m the paranoid one. You think I’m cheating on you, _and_ you can’t even handle being separated from Salem for five seconds. Every time I mention leaving Vale, you dodge the conversation or flat out refuse!”

Tyrian paused for a moment and stared at the doctor with pained eyes. The apartment that was filled with their arguing not too long ago was now silent and quiet.

Tyrian whispered while on the verge of tears, “Y’know, I was going to tell you yesterday that I wanted to go to Menagerie. It’s really nice this time of the year.” He let out a sniffle. “But I guess you don’t want to go with me anymore.”

He turned around and marched towards the kitchen counter. He quickly grabbed his scroll and car keys. He stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door shut.

“Tyrian!” Arthur called after him but froze when the door was shut closed in his face.

___

Salem’s memories of Ozpin were all a blur. She could only remember bits and pieces of what it was like eighteen years ago.

In the morning, Oz would come up behind Salem and wrap her warm arms around her when she was trying to make pancakes.

On cold nights, Oz and Salem would cuddle under a pile of blankets. The freezing temperature would keep them awake so they would exchange stories and laugh at each other’s silly jokes.

Ozpin was seventeen when she became the headmaster of Beacon. Salem was just two years older than her, and when she was seventeen, she was running away from home.

Gods, she was so proud of Oz. She was at the top of all her classes and was a few years ahead of everyone else.

Ozpin was underestimated by many of the people who said she was too young, or too immature, or not good enough for the job. Salem would love hearing the stories about Ozpin destroying said people with facts and statistics when she got home.

Then it happened; the first time she hit Ozpin. She didn’t mean to. Really, she didn’t. It just... happened.

Then they started arguing more, and they became more distant. Instead of wanting to know how Ozpin felt, Salem just wanted to know what would appear best for their reputations.

Ozpin became closed off, kept more to herself. She spent more time in her office at school, working too hard and too much. She’d wake up on the couch in her office with a blanket covering her. She always knew it was Glynda who would find Ozpin passed out in her chair the night before.

Salem got involved with bad people, and Oz couldn’t handle it anymore.

One night, she had decided to pack her bags while Salem was asleep. But Salem woke up. And they fought. Furniture and glass ended up broken on the floor. Tears were shed and there was too much yelling. 

Right before Ozpin left the house with all her belonging, Salem screamed, “Ozpin, don’t you dare walk out that door. Ozpin. _Ozpin_!”

Ozpin found herself on Glynda’s doorstep. Before Ozpin could attempt to explain what was wrong, she broke down in front of the woman. Glynda let her in immediately and let her stay for as long as she needed to.

Salem knew Ozpin leaving her was very much her fault. She just couldn’t admit it.

She missed Ozpin’s soft kisses, her beautiful eyes— Salem missed her. But that was over now. It’s been over for eighteen years now. 


	6. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder spends time with the kids and tries to forget about Marcus.  
> Salem and Tyrian drink together.  
> Salem remembers the morning after Ozpin left.

Emerald and Mercury were sitting on the couch watching Mulan for the third time that week. The two loved that movie when they were younger and knew every lyric to every song.

Cinder watched from the stairs. She was looking through pictures of the family on her scroll.

She was smiling at a picture of Em and Merc. They were both five years old and it was their first day of kindergarten. It was a year before the divorce. The kids were so nervous to be separated from Cinder and Roman.

She went to the next photo and immediately frowned in disgust.

The twins were older in the picture. Marcus, Cinder’s former boyfriend, was standing in between Mercury and Cinder. His hands were on their shoulders, tightening on the skin so much that they both ended up with bruises.

Emerald was on Cinder’s side, forcing on a smile. She had her hand covering her wrist. Marcus had bruised Em’s wrist and all she could do was hide it.

It was a Christmas family photo. Only a few days later, Marcus was out of the house.

Cinder had come home after work and heard yelling. She rushed into the house and saw something that has never left her mind. Mercury was on the ground being beat with his own crutches by Marcus. Emerald was crouching in the corner out of fear with a bruise on her cheek.

Cinder ran in between the children and Marcus. She ended up getting hit in the process. After some screaming and fighting, she got him to leave. She held Emerald and Mercury close for what felt like hours.

Cinder gasped out a sob, and before she even realized it, she had tears running down her cheeks. Emerald and Mercury couldn’t hear her because they were singing along to “I’ll make a man out of you”.

Cinder wiped her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. She stood up and decided to sit in the middle of the couch. Em was on her right, cuddling into Cinder’s arm. Mercury rested his head on her shoulder.

All three of them sang along to the movie, holding each other on the couch.

___

Tyrian sat in a chair at the kitchen counter. He took a swig of the drink Salem had poured him.

"I just— I don't know anymore," he said in defeat. He sighed and went to pour more alcohol into his glass.

"You're better off without him," Salem told him. She sat across from him with a glass of wine. "You'll be fine, Tyrian."

The Faunus looked up at the older woman. He asked in a whisper, "Is this how you felt after Ozpin?"

She blinked in confusion. Most people in her friend circle avoided the topic of Ozpin in fear of angering Salem.

Salem raised her glass up and gulped down half of it. "I— I felt— I don't know how to describe it."

She thought for a second, staring down at her glass, trying to find a good answer to the question.

"It hurt," she whispered. "It hurt so much. When I woke up the next day, I was hoping it was all a cruel dream. I was hopeful that Ozpin would be asleep right next to me. Or I'd hear her humming in the shower. Or she'd be in the kitchen, almost burning down the house with whatever recipe she was attempting to cook." Salem sniffled and swallowed down the rest of her wine. "But she was gone, and she didn't come back."

“What did you do to deal with the breakup?” Tyrian asked.

“I tried to continue on with life, do my daily routine, but—” She paused to take a deep inhale. “But I could barely remember a time where she wasn’t with me. I didn’t know what to do. I tried calling Ozpin, tried looking for her. But she was done with me.”

Salem looked up at Tyrian. She felt her heart break. His eyes were filled with pain. His tears had already dried, but they could be visibly seen on his cheeks. His braid was a mess from him pulling at it while crying.

___

_“Ozpin?” Salem uttered the name. There was no response. The house was still a mess from the night before._

_Broken glass on the ground caught her attention. It had dry blood on it. Salem must have cut Ozpin during their fight._

_Salem went back into their— her room and stepped into the closet. Almost all of Ozpin’s clothes were gone._

_After Salem put on her clothes, she stepped out of the house. Her car was still there. Oz didn’t take it. Wherever she went, she had to walk there in the cold while carrying multiple bags._

_Salem arrived at Beacon. Ozpin usually threw herself into work, especially when she was upset. She must be here, right?_

_There were two men at the clocktower. One had messy green hair and was way too tall. The other one was shorter and had gray hair._

_Ozpin spoke of the staff at the school. Salem knew who the men were; Bartholomew Oobleck and Peter Port._

_“Excuse me?” She approached the two. “I’m looking for Ozpin.”_

_Oobleck quickly answered, “She’s usually here earlier than the rest of us, but she didn’t show up.”_

_“She must be sick,” Port said._

_Salem thanked the two for their help and retreated back to her car._

_She rested her head in her hands. She hadn’t eaten since last night and she couldn’t find Oz._

_Where the hell was she?_

_____

_“Ozpin, what happened?” Glynda asked, handing the woman a cup of hot chocolate._

_Ozpin accepted the drink. She hissed at the pain the heat caused to her injured hand. “It’s no—”_

_“Don’t you dare say it’s nothing,” Glynda interrupted her, snapping her fingers in Ozpin’s face._

_“You remember Salem?” Ozpin spoke in a low voice, fidgeting with the cup in her hands._

_“Yeah, your girlfriend, right?”_

_“Well—” Ozpin took a deep breath— “we had a... fight. So I left.”_

_Glynda stared into the silver-haired woman’s eyes. She knew Ozpin wasn’t open about her personal life._

_They stayed there, on the couch together in silence. Glynda put an arm around Ozpin and hugged her tightly._


	7. Trust is an Interesting Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Tyrian apologize to each other.   
> Neo and Cinder finally interact.   
> Finally, what’s going on with Salem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! :c don’t be mad please

Arthur walked into a bar, almost stumbling when he tried to make it through the large crowd.

Vale was so much different from Atlas. Everyone here was either middle class or low class. Almost no one wore formal clothing unless it was required for an event or holiday.

Arthur wanted to leave the second he arrived. He only stayed because Salen had gotten him a job with Atlas and the Schnee company. They had put him in Vale along with the rest of his team. Even after he lost his job, he stayed. He stayed for Tyrian.

The bar was the same one Tyrian had dragged Arthur to a few times when they were having bad days. The place was a dump. Low-lives and criminals hung around the place, and yet Tyrian loved it.

Hazel owned the bar and refused to give it up. He and his sister took over the bar when it was passed down by their parents. Gretchen died young due to a car accident, and Hazel took full control of the bar. It was called "Rainart's Club".

Hazel was intimidating customers he didn't particularly like when he wasn't making and serving drinks. Arthur found the large man watching the people at the bar like a damn hawk.

"Hazel," Watts greeted. Hazel slowly turned around and gave the Atlesian a low growl as a response. The doctor ignored it and asked, "Is Tyrian here?"

Hazel shrugged. "Like hell if I know."

"Wow," Arthur deadpanned, "you are so useful and incredibly helpful."

Hazel rolled his eyes and continued on with his death glares at customers. Arthur began to search the place for Tyrian. When he heard a loud cackle, he stopped in his tracks. The laugh had come from the back of the bar.

Watts followed it, and there Tyrian was, telling some story to a group of drunks that had them in tears.

Tyrian noticed Arthur's arrival, and his grin quickly turned into a frown. The Faunus jumped off the counter he was perched on. He stormed towards the closest exit, but Arthur grabbed his wrist.

"Tyrian, wait—" 

He pulled his wrist back and stepped away from Watts. Arthur stayed in place and rested his stretched out hand that was previously grabbing at the other man.

"Tyrian," Arthur spoke softly, "I would never cheat on you, and I would love to go to Menagerie with you."

The Faunus stared at the Atlesian. He sighed and nodded slowly. He took a step forward. "I— Arthur, I'm sorry. I overreacted—"

Arthur cut him off, "No. This is on me. I snapped at you and made it a big deal. I'm sorry." He placed his hand over Tyrian's fidgeting ones.

He gave Watts a small smile, then chuckled. "Okay, let's go to Menagerie."

___

"Holy shit," Mercury said once he saw the bandages around his knees. He had just finished his amputation and was now lying down in a hospital bed.

Emerald sat in a chair next to him, smiling at Mercury's glee. Cinder stood in the doorway, watching her children laugh and giggle with each other.

Neo walked into the room, holding multiple drinks in a tray and bags with treats inside.

The two adults made eye contact, but both turned their heads away from each other. Neo handed out the drinks and food, then she turned around and handed Cinder a croissant.

Cinder hesitated but soon accepted the food. "Thanks," she managed to mutter. "Hey, where's Roman?"

Neo turned back around, and her hands and fingers began to move.

"Oh, I don't— I don't know sign language," Cinder said, stuttering.

Speaking to your ex-husband's girlfriend is one thing, but not having the ability to actually understand her is another. Cinder can't exactly mock her for being mute (like how she mocked Arthur and Tyrian for simply existing). That's just an asshole thing to do, and Cinder has done a lot of things that make it into the "asshole" category.

Neo reached into her bag and took out a pen and paper. She wrote, "Roman is at work. He said he wished he could make it." She drew a little sad face next to her writing. Cinder couldn't help but smile at it.

"Since when did work matter to him?" she laughed, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

Neo shrugged. She turned to the paper again and picked up the pen. "Gotta pay for Mercury's medical bills somehow, right?"

Cinder nodded in understanding. She took a few bites of her croissant. She glanced back at Emerald and Mercury. Em was on her scroll, texting in a group chat. Mercury was reading the conversation over her shoulder. Apparently, some team named RWBY really caught the twins’ attention.

Neo saw Cinder staring at the teenagers and quickly scribbled something. She handed it to Cinder. The brunette read the neat handwriting. It said; “They grow up quickly, don’t they?”

Neo and Roman had gotten together when Emerald and Mercury were about ten, so Neo was apart of almost half their lives. She got to see them grow and evolve physically and emotionally.

“Yeah,” Cinder agreed. “They really do.”

___ 

Salem coughed into the bathroom sink, bending over the counter. Her fragile, pale hands on the countertop being the only things keeping her from collapsing onto the ground.

“Ma’am, you should really get that checked out.”

The white-haired woman whipped around quickly. Hazel stood outside the bathroom in the hallway, leaning against the wall. He continued, “It’s been going on for weeks.”

Salem looked down into the sink. There was blood. Before anyone else could see it, she let the water from the faucet rinse it away.

“It’s none of your business,” she snapped. She wiped her mouth with a tissue and crumbled it up once she was finished with it. She tossed it into the garbage bin and walked past Hazel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry for being late   
> I love y’all hoes ❤️   
> Thanks for being patient


	8. Family is a Beautiful Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem finds out some disturbing news, and she comes home to the group acting like a true family.  
> Another family has some fun— specifically, the Xiao Long-Rose house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates—Procrastination and writer’s block can go die in a fire, dude.  
> Thanks for sticking with me!   
> Hope you enjoy!

Salem sat on a hospital bed in a gown one of the nurses had handed her, her feet dangling on the side, almost hitting the floor.

A doctor stepped into the room, holding a clipboard with mostly notes about patients. "Ms. Fall?"

Cinder and Salem shared the same name. The younger woman had adopted Salem's last name because she didn't have family and never had a last name until Salem found her and took her in.

Salem lifted her head up. "Yes?"

"I'm not sure how to put this lightly," the man muttered. He opened his mouth once more but nothing came out. He glanced down at his notes, sweat dripping down his forehead.

He obviously hadn't been doing this job very long. He couldn't find the correct way to tell the woman the unfortunate news if there was a right way, to begin with.

"Spit it out!" Salem barked when the doctor failed again to deliver the diagnosis.

"You have cancer, ma'am," he blurted out as calmly as he could.

Suddenly Salem felt numb. She could feel her heart beating in her chest. It quickened and she couldn't make it stop. She shut her red eyes tightly. Instead of pure darkness, she saw the woman she knew all too well and not at all at the same time.

She twitched and shook her head violently. She forced herself to open her eyes. The doctor still stood there, concerned.

"How long do I have?"

"At best," the doctor said, "two years. However, Ms. Fall, you said that the symptoms have been going on for a while. You've gone a long time without treatment—"

Salem cut him off, "So there's no chance I'll survive is what you're saying." She placed her hands on her thighs to keep herself from fidgeting. Her long black nails ended up digging in the gown and her legs.

"It's highly likely."

She cracked open her lips, letting out a deep exhale she didn't realize she was keeping in. "Okay."

___

"What the fuck!" Mercury's voice screamed.

Then a feminine screech belonging to Emerald echoed throughout Salem's home. The source coming from the kitchen.

Tyrian and Arthur stormed into the kitchen. They paused in the hallway that connected to the kitchen.

Emerald and Mercury were attempting to make scrambled eggs but were failing miserably. The eggs were burning on the stove. And the kids were freaking out.

"That's not how a fucking egg works, Merc!" Emerald explained while flailing her arms in the air.

"What are you two doing?" Arthur interrupted.

The twins' heads snapped towards the adults.

Mercury growled, "Why do you care?"

He never truly liked anyone in the Family. If you weren't dying or helping him escape Cinder or Salem's wrath, then he didn't show you any affection.

Emerald's voice spoke over him though the adults still heard him. "Eggs! We're making eggs— scrambled eggs!"

"I highly doubt you two know how to do that," Arthur criticized, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mercury turned to make a jab at Watt's ego but was interrupted by Tyrian.

The Faunus interjected, "You didn't use oil? Or salt? And where's Cinder?"

Emerald asked, looking down at the eggs in complete confusion, "We have to use oil and salt?"

"Mom's outside I think." Mercury also took a look at the eggs that were now smelling of smoke. The teenagers stepped back. "Oh, _shit_."

Arthur turned off the stove quickly and turned on the faucet. Water filled the pan and the egg was more ruined. The group began to cough when the smoke entered their personal space.

"We're gonna teach you how to make scrambled eggs, kids," Tyrian announced. He grabbed oil, salt, a different pan, and a spatula.

"Why do you like scrambled eggs?" Mercury inquired, turning towards Emerald. He leaned against the counter as support. He had only been using his new prosthetics recently and struggled to walk with them sometimes.

"Why do you like—" she looked the other way to think of a way to word the rest of her sentence, but she failed to find a _smarter_ way to say it— "non-scrambled eggs?

"Oh, god— Not this argument again," a voice from the other side of the kitchen said. Cinder entered the room from the back door. She had gone to the back porch for a smoke and slightly smelled of it still.

"The yolk is supposed to be cooked!" Emerald shrieked making Arthur wince at her high pitch voice.

Mercury hollered back, "The yolk is the best part! Tell 'er, Uncle Tyrian!" He looked to Tyrian desperately, however, he was confident that he would agree.

"Gods _no_. The yolk is disgusting when it isn't cooked." Tyrian stood next to Emerald, and Mercury let out a pout. The green-haired girl chuckled.

"No, no. You all have it wrong," Arthur said, turning away from the egg in the pan. "Eggs are disgusting in general. I'm very tempted to just throw this thing out."

"I can't believe I'm dating a man that doesn't like eggs— absolutely outrageous!" Tyrian wailed dramatically, placing the back of his hand on his forehead. He burst into a hoot of laughter.

Emerald and Mercury paused their bickering, and both squinted their eyes at the two men. Emerald then turned to Cinder with a raised brow.

Cinder explained, "Oh! Yeah, I already knew about—" she gestured towards the two men cooking— " _that_. It was pretty obvious."

"Damn, Uncle Arthur," Mercury exclaimed with a laugh. "I thought you'd at least have some standards."

Tyrian glared at the silver-haired boy. Instead of giving an insult in return, he said, "It's called romance, children." He placed a kiss on Arthur's cheek.

"Ew," Cinder murmured loud enough for the couple to hear.

"Hey!" Arthur then chirped with a petty grin, "Watch and learn. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two about real love."

Cinder's nose scrunched up in disgust and annoyance. Her eyes left the couple and went to the burning eggs. "Your eggs."

They swiveled around and panicked. They repeated the process of turning off the stove and pouring water into the pan. Arthur sighed in defeat, however Tyrian simply roared with laughter while Cinder and the twins looked on with disappointment.

"Did one of you set a fire?" a deep voice growled. The large man entered the room, towering over Cinder who was in front of him.

She looked up at Hazel without turning around, and she raised her hands up. "Wasn't me this time." She pointed at the couple.

"We were trying to cook!" Arthur yelped in defense before Hazel could say anything. "Specifically, for those two idiot children!"

Mercury flipped him off, and Emerald just gave him a death stare.

Tyrian added with a smile, "We burnt two eggs!" He almost sounded proud of those failures.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you leave eggs on a stove for too long," Cinder mocked with hands on her hips and a petty, big ass smirk on her face.

"They were too busy flirting!" Emerald blamed, pointing a finger at Tyrian and Arthur.

"We were barely flirting!" Arthur defended them as confidently as he could.

"Flirting?" Hazel asked. He looked down at Cinder for guidance. She shrugged with a blank and tired facial expression.

"What the hell?"

Everyone turned their heads towards the source of the aggressive question. Salem stood in the hallway with raised brows and a dropped jaw.

"I blame them," Hazel muttered, looking away when the other five glared at him.

Salem sighed and walked away with her hands in her hair. She stressed, "Save me from these imbeciles."

However, instead of continuing her apparent disappointments in the group, she smiled to herself when she heard the group laughing together and ranting on about each other's idiocy.

___ 

"I don't know whether to call you insane or incredible," Qrow grunted into his scroll. "Tai, Yang, and Ruby say you're amazing by the way— they're definitely not wrong about that."

Ozpin gave a hesitant, but genuine laugh. "Ruby just needs to pass two more years with you, and she can come to my school. She deserves it. She has been working so hard for this."

"Oz, you're a lifesaver," he replied. "Four more years with Rubes would have been a nightmare." He howled dramatically when Ruby threw a pillow at him. "I'm kidding!"

"Seriously though," he whispered into the scroll and turned away from Ruby to go to a different room, "you made her so happy. She's gonna love having you as her professor.”

“Thank you, Qrow,” Ozpin responded softly. Qrow could hear Oscar in the background of the call, asking Oz to help him with homework. “I’ll speak to you later.”

“See ya.” He hung up and put the scroll back into his pocket. He let out a deep breath.

He turned around and almost bumped straight into Tai when he began moving.

“You ever gonna ask her out?” Tai asked, crossing his arms.

“Oh, piss off, Tai,” Qrow grumbled. Tai stuck his tongue out as Ruby and Yang had a pillow fight in the living room.

To be honest, Qrow never understood the ungodly amount of pillows they owned. A scroll began to vibrate on the coffee table. Yang hurried to it, jumping over the couch in the process. She looked at the caller ID and grinned.

“Hey, Blake!” Yang greeted.

Ruby giggled. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Yang. She squealed, “Lesbian!”

Tai nudged Qrow, hitting him in the ribs with his elbow. Alright, Qrow could admit that Yang looked a bit like how he just looked when he picked up his scroll and spoke with Oz. Excited, nervous, and energetic all at the same time.

Qrow tilted his head to look at Tai, and the blonde had a grin on his face. “Shut up, Tai.”

Tai put his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t even say anything!”

Qrow looked back at the kids as Tai went to the kitchen to grab a snack. Ruby and Yang looked so much like their mothers— Ruby was a tiny version of Summer, while Yang actually shared physical genes with Tai, though had Raven’s large eye shape and her round head.

Qrow turned to the wall next to the front door. There were pictures hanging up on it. The picture in the middle that caught the most attention was of team STRQ in the army.

Their camouflage outfits were dirty, and if Qrow could remember correctly, they smelled like shit too.

Right after they graduated Beacon, they joined the army. Only half a year into serving, they found out Raven was pregnant. She got discharged, but when she had the baby— she left. Tai got discharged too, the second they all learned about Raven leaving, so he could take care of Yang.

Qrow and Summer finished two more years until they also got discharged for injuries. Summer and Tai got married, had Ruby, and Qrow was the third wheel all over again.

~~Until Summer died.~~

Qrow inhaled sharply. He glanced at the flask on the kitchen counter.

Gods, he really needed a drink right now.


	9. May We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vytal Festival has arrived + some lore on the characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Months later, the Vytal festival finally arrived. Emerald and Mercury were practically vibrating with excitement in the car. 

To everyone's surprise, Neo and Cinder were hanging out together, bonding and drinking smoothies with one another, while everyone else got ready to leave in the two cars they were using.

Salem, Cinder, Tyrian, and Arthur were borrowing Hazel's car. The man was driving and was already on the verge of ripping his hair out with all the bickering and random screeching from the rest of the family.

Roman, Neo, Emerald, and Mercury were all in the other car. They actually looked like a functional, semi-normal family compared to the other one.

Once they arrived at the center of Vale where the festival was the loudest and craziest, they saw a sea of children, teachers, and parents from kingdoms, cities, and villages all around the world.

Many of the students looked too young to participate in the tournament, including team RWBY and JNPR.

Students only got teams when they finally joined Beacon, Atlas, Haven, or Shade. RWBY and JNPR had decided they would make their own teams until they officially joined Beacon.

Since Ruby and Yang were the nieces of the headmaster of Beacon, it was very likely Ozpin would let them have the teams they wanted.

Emerald and Mercury had a team already since they were seventeen and first-year students at Beacon. They were apart of team EMMM. Their teammates were Melanie Malachite and Miltiades Malachite. The Malachite twins worked at a club that Roman's friend, Junior, owned.

Neo waved at the kids when they left to find their teammates. The family lasted exactly ten seconds before the arguing began— it was a new record!

Salem sighed and decided to wander off.

___

Tai, Qrow, Yang, and Ruby arrived at the festival. The second they spotted Ozpin, they scurried towards her, running through people and hitting them in the process.

"Auntie Oz!" the sisters screamed at the top of their lungs. Ozpin turned around, and her eyes went wide with panic when she saw them sprinting towards her. They jumped into her arms.

The group of teachers with her looked at the scene with confused smiles or just pure puzzlement.

Ozpin hardly visited the children since she was constantly busy. Ruby was dangling on Oz's arm. She asked in a squeal, "Didja miss us? Didja?"

Yang was giving Ozpin a half-hug. The other teachers left the group to allow the children to bond with their aunt.

"Perhaps," Ozpin answered with a smile. Oscar stood next to Ozpin, fidgeting with his hands and hiding behind his adoptive mother. He also didn't visit the Xiao Long-Rose family often and had only seen a few pictures of how much they've grown recently.

Qrow spotted the kid and stuck his tongue out at him. Oscar made eye contact. He grinned, and his tongue was now sticking out of his mouth at Qrow in retaliation.

The two snickered, catching Oz's attention. She looked at Qrow, and her look of confusion was quickly replaced with a smile. Just like her son, she stuck her tongue out.

Somehow, Qrow's smirk grew wider. Tai tapped Ruby on the shoulder. She fell off Ozpin's arm and groaned dramatically when she hit the ground.

He pointed at the group of students who were now calling Ruby and Yang's names.

Ruby and Yang gasped in excitement at the same time. JNPR and the rest of team RWBY had arrived.

Weiss was heavily breathing and took a seat on a bench nearby. "Okay, _maybe_ you have a point about running in heels," she admit while looking at Ruby.

"Boots and sneakers, dude. They're your best friend," Yang said, patting the Schnee on the shoulder as she rested.

"No," Blake interjected, "you _can_ run in heels. I just think your problem is with running."

That earned a "Hey!" from Weiss.

Ruby offered, "You should join track with me!" She pointed finger-guns at the white-haired teenager.

"I'd rather die," Weiss deadpanned.

"Hey, Ice Queen—" Nora was cut off by one of Weiss' famous death glares. The red-head simply put on a smile as Weiss continued to stare at her.

"Are you all ready for the tournaments?" Pyrrha asked politely, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Are we ready to watch people get their asses handed to them? Hell yeah!" Nora screeched with glee, throwing her fist in the air.

Jaune nodded while trying to avoid Nora's fist that almost hit him. Ren gave a thumbs up.

Pyrrha looked back at the adults— specifically at Ozpin— to make sure they didn't hear them swearing. Ozpin was their future professor, and this was not the greatest first impression.

"Tai," Oz greeted the blonde man, extending her hand out for a handshake. "How are you? It feels like it's been years since we last spoke."

Then, from where JNPR and RWBY were, a loud joke from Yang caught Ozpin's attention. Yang snorted while the other kids groaned and sighed.

"I see Yang inherited your humor," she added.

"What humor?" Qrow mumbled with a laugh. Tai shoved him.

They continued to speak, catching up on recent events with one another.

___

Salem walked past the large CCT tower. She glanced at the very top. That was where Ozpin's office was.

She had only been inside the office once. She never entered it again or stepped onto Beacon property, because she claimed she was "too busy" even though she didn't have a job and did almost nothing at home when they were together.

In front of the CCT tower was Ozpin with a group of adults and students. The man from the library, Qrow Branwen, was there as well.

Salem was planning on telling Ozpin about her condition. She didn't know how long she had left. She hadn't told anyone and was going to keep it that way until further notice, but she felt like she needed to tell Ozpin.

But she looked happy. Legitimately happy, and she wore a genuine smile. She had a child, a small boy, next to her. He wasn't listening to the conversation and was spacing off instead.

___

_Ozpin was rambling about how great some of her students were. She was grading papers at the same time in bed with Salem next to her._

_She was specifically going on and on about a team STRQ. Oz admired the leader's bravery, and she knew from the second she saw Summer that she would have a bright future ahead of her._

_Salem thought of this girl as naive and childish._

_Her girlfriend continued on and mentioned a woman named Raven. She was distant from the rest of the group, however, her brother was exactly the same when he first came to Beacon. He warmed up to people quicker than his sister._

_Salem thought of this Raven woman as smart. Staying away from distractions and looking out for yourself was the only way to truly survive in the world, according to Salem. The brother, Qrow, on the other hand, seemed... like the type that could get too attached when meeting certain people._

_Then there was Taiyang. Based on what Ozpin said, he was_ _an extrovert that only came along on the ride for the adventure._

_Salem thought of Tai as one who could be easily manipulated. Press the right buttons, and you can snap him in half._

___

In the present time, Salem began to think back on an article she saw a few years ago.

" **SHOOTING, HUNTRESS DEAD**

Huntress Summer Rose was attempting to arrest a fugitive on October 26th with her teammate, a huntsman, Qrow Branwen.

The situation progressed and a gunfight began. Summer Rose was killed, and Qrow Branwen along with three other bystanders were injured. According to witnesses, Qrow Branwen shot the fugitive. This killed the fugitive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunters/Huntsmen/Huntresses are basically bounty hunters. They hunt down criminals and get paid for it.
> 
> Thanks for reading 💕


	10. Friend or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem snaps at her family, creating a small divide. A friend of Ozpin’s will do anything to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning; Salem being a bitch)

"Salem?"

Salem snapped her head away from Ozpin.

Cinder stood there with Hazel, Tyrian, and Arthur behind her.

Emerald and Mercury had found their teammates and had returned back to Neo and Roman. They stood nearby at a stand selling cotton candy and other junk food the children liked.

"You alright?" Cinder asked.

"I'm fine," the red-eyed woman quickly answered with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "What do you want?"

Cinder tilted her head a bit and spotted Ozpin speaking to the Xiao Long-Rose family and other adults and students.

"Is that Ozpin?"

Salem stepped in front of Cinder, blocking her view of her former girlfriend. "None of your goddamn concern."

"Okay, jeez," Cinder replied defensively, putting her hands up in surrender. "It was just a question."

Salem snapped, " _No_ , it wasn't just a question. You were putting your nose in my business, asking about my past lover!"

"Ma'am," Arthur said in an attempt to get Salem to stop yelling at Cinder.

"No!" Salem growled at the man, giving him a glare before her eyes returned to Cinder.

"How would you feel if I started asking about Roman, or even Marcus—"

"Salem!" Hazel interrupted, taking a step closer to the white-haired woman and separating the two. "Calm down."

Salem griped, "Don't you even start! How would you feel if I announced to the world about your problems? You know what? Let's talk about your drug addiction to Dust."

Hazel shut his mouth and looked down in shame.

She turned to Tyrian. "Or the many times I helped you from dying or being put in prison."

Tyrian winced and looked away.

"Or the fact that I got you that job with Atlas and the Schnee's," Salem spat, glaring at Arthur. He swallowed and his lips curved into a frown.

"I have done so much for all of you. I have hidden secrets for you. I have taken care of you when no one else would." She inhaled sharply and stared at all of them with disappointment. "And you treat me this way?"

Cinder sniffled, holding down a cry and keeping the tears at bay. She looked up at Salem. "You," she whispered, her voice cracking in the process, "are disgusting."

She swiveled around and retreated back to Roman and Neo who were still with the twins.

A wave of shock washed over Tyrian. His eyes followed Cinder leaving, his mouth wide open. He turned back around and saw the anger in Salem's eyes. Her hands were in fists, she was clenching her teeth to keep herself from screaming, and she was taking deep breaths.

Arthur grabbed the Faunus' wrist. "We need to go," he muttered into Tyrian's ear.

He nodded in agreement, and they began to walk away. Hazel followed their lead, leaving Salem alone and furious.

She whipped around and Ozpin was gone. She was completely alone even though hundreds of children and adults were rushing past her to get to the tournament. There were people yelling with excitement and all she could hear was ringing.

___

"Mom! Mom!" Mercury screeched. "Did you see that kick? That was so cool!"

Team EMMM had just finished a soccer match and won. Mercury had gotten them the win by kicking the ball extremely far away and very high. It had almost hit the audience in the front seats.

Hazel sat behind the family, watching his niece and nephew enjoy themselves. He was more silent— if that was even possible— than he usually was. Even though Hazel’s size and stature were large, he seemed small with his arms hugging himself. He seemed lonely.

Mercury grinned brightly at Cinder. She nodded at her son and forced on a smile, giving him the validation he was seeking. She stared at the floor once Mercury and Emerald got distracted by the popcorn Roman was offering them.

Neo grabbed the whiteboard and marker in her purse that she had brought along, so she could communicate with Cinder and anyone else that didn't understand sign language (which was mostly everyone). She scribbled something down and nudged Cinder to read it.

"Are you okay?" Neo wrote, her small fingers holding on to the marker.

"Yeah," Cinder mumbled. She wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek with the long sleeve of her red dress. She repeated, "Yeah. 'M fine."

___

"Do you want to go back to Menagerie?" Arthur asked.

The couple had visited the island before the Vytal Festival, and they loved it. Arthur did get a few strange looks since he was dressed in Atlesian clothing that was made for freezing temperatures, and Menagerie was a place where the blazing sun gave no mercy.

"Arthur..." Tyrian mumbled tiredly, removing the hands that were previously covering his face. "Salem—"

"Salem doesn't need us," Arthur interjected. "She only uses the people around her and manipulates them. How can you not see that— especially after what just happened."

"I just—" Tyrian shut his eyes closed and rested his head in his hands— "think that maybe she just needs some time to herself. I don’t want to leave her alone.”

“Tyrian—”

“When we were at our lowest, she was there. She helped us both. She helped all of us. I can’t leave her alone.”

Both men stared at each other. Watts wore an expression filled with exhaustion. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Tyrian whispered softly, “What would have happened if she left us alone? I’d be in prison or dead, Arthur.”

Arthur looked up at the sky as if he was looking directly at the Gods, begging them to just give them a damn break. He shook his head slightly, and swallowed nothing, feeling the air go down his throat. He looked back at his boyfriend.

He grumbled, “Fine.”

The Faunus’ eyes lit up and his usual smile returned. He separated Arthur’s arms and put himself in between them. His lips brushed against Watts’ cheek, a small kiss reminding him who he was staying in Vale for.

“Thank you,” Tyrian whispered.

___

Ozpin had returned back to her office where she could watch the games from the live footage being broadcasted everywhere, in every kingdom. Qrow, Tai, RWBY, and JNPR went to watch the games at the colosseum. They took Oscar with him since he had only ever seen the games through a screen with his mother, so he quickly accepted their offer to go with them.

Salem stood in front of the large Beacon tower. She took a deep exhale, and she stood up straight. She had only taken about one step towards the entrance when she was stopped.

“ _Don’t_.”

Salem paused. The feminine voice was unfamiliar. It was stern and attempting to sound as polite as possible.

The woman slowly turned around, now making eye contact with Glynda Goodwitch.

“Excuse me?” Salem snarled.

“Ms. Fall,” Glynda said, “I suggest you don’t go up there. You need personal permission from Professor Pine in order to get up there anyway. So, as I said; don’t.”

The red-eyed woman looked at the teacher. “I’m sorry, who are you?”

“Professor Goodwitch,” she introduced herself, placing her hands behind her back. “Please don’t make me repeat myself.” She was clenching her teeth in an effort to not snap at the woman.

“Why?”

Glynda sighed, trying to make it as silent as she could. She knew she failed when Salem’s brow raised up.

“Salem—” the blonde teacher finally dropped the formalities— “Ozpin does not want to see you. You hurt her. I don’t need you hurting her again. So, please leave before I call security.”

Salem stared at her for a moment longer. Then she turned around and began to walk away. Her heels hit the ground harshly.

Glynda watched as the woman stormed off. She turned around towards the entrance when she heard the loud footsteps of Ozpin’s emerald green heels.

“Ozpin,” she greeted. She fixed her glasses, though they didn’t need any adjustment.

The other woman greeted, “Hello, Glynda.” She had her cane and mug with her as per usual.

“I was just about to come up.” The lie rolled off Glynda’s tongue, and her throat tightened from it.

“Yes, yes— I’m,” she responded, changing the topic and hooking her arm with Glynda’s, “going to buy some more treats. Ruby got me these little chocolates from a food stand around here— they are to die for!”

Ozpin led the way to where she believed the said stand was. She rambled on about the sweets and her nieces.

Glynda could only stare at Ozpin, studying her. She remembered the night when the young girl, barley near adulthood, came to her doorstep with all of her luggage. She was crying, and she had bruises and cuts.

She remembered when they would stay up together after Ozpin woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the cold night.

She remembered every time Oz’s scroll rung because Salem was hellbent on finding her.

She remembered how long they waited for the bruises and cuts to heal or become unnoticeable. It was only a few days later, but when Ozpin came back, the council was on her ass about being absent from her job. Glynda, of course, didn’t let that stand. After some ‘convincing’, they let it go.

“Glynda?”

The blonde snapped back to reality. She looked at Ozpin who had a look of concern on her face.

“Are you alright?”

“Of course,” Glynda answered, looking away when Ozpin’s facial expression turned to uncertainly. “Of course, I am.”


End file.
